


It'll Be Alright

by AmandaPandapple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, i guess, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: Based on thisthis gif set. Derek never thought him and Stiles's relationship - or lack there of - would take such a turn, but Stiles needed someone to relate to right now.





	It'll Be Alright

The aftermath of a fight is always a mix of feelings, because everyone wants to celebrate killing or capturing the villain, but someone always gets hurt. It never fails.

Only, this isn’t the aftermath of a fight. Derek could understand hurt and sorrow of something from a battle, but a heart attack is so mundane. Especially when nothing really caused it.

Derek rushes to the hospital once he hears the news of Stiles’s father. He didn’t even think twice about it, until he walked in the hospital doors. It didn’t stop him though, and maybe it should have, but Derek asked where they were keeping the Sheriff. Derek continued on, while his brain still thought he should stop and turn around.

His body wasn’t listening though, and he was glad for it.

Him and Stiles hadn’t really been the definition of friends. They were more of people who got along because of other people and circumstances. They didn’t hate each other, or dislike each other, but they didn’t hang out. They didn’t have a relationship like Stiles and Scott had. They were just work colleagues, basically.

But when Derek rounded the corner of the hallway, and saw Stiles sitting amongst the other empty chairs around him, Derek knew exactly why he’d hurried so quickly.

The hall was quiet and a little dim, so Derek rushing around the corner alerted Stiles to look up and over at him. Derek watched his features change to anger. It wasn’t intense, but it was there, and he knew whatever Stiles was feeling, he was going to take it out on Derek.

Derek came closer, and sat right next to him.

“What’re you doing here?” Stiles asked with a clenched jaw.

“I heard about your father.” Derek watched Stiles’s fists tighten. He could tell Stiles was trying to hold in how upset he was. Derek knew more than most that’s not the healthy option.

“That’s not an answer.” Stiles’s temper showed a little through, until he sighed, “Look, I’m not in the mood for this. Whatever you want, just go somewhere else.”

Derek fully understood what Stiles was going through. He knew this emotion. He probably knew more than anyone. Stiles already lost his mother. His father was everything to him. Derek let a couple moments pass before speaking again.

“He’s okay, Stiles.” Derek tried to assure him. He knew it was something small, but he really didn’t expect the reaction he got. Stiles’s head was turned away from him, but Derek saw his body shake, he smelled the hot salty tears, and he head the faint sniffle. “Stiles-“

“With everything we see and go through on a daily basis, I forgot about things like this. I forget that heart attacks can kill you just as much as a hell hound can.” Stiles tried to laugh off, but he only cried more. Derek could tell Stiles’s body was betraying him.

“He’s okay though-“ Derek moved to put his arm around Stiles, and Stiles quickly turned to lean into him. Stiles cried into his chest, and Derek just held him firmly while gently rubbing his back till he calmed down. Only, once Stiles did calm down, he didn’t move away, and neither did Derek. Derek stayed there holding Stiles until Stiles was the one ready to move.

He wasn’t sure how long, but Stiles finally lifted himself away from Derek, saying he needed to go home. Derek instantly volunteered himself to take Stiles home, whether he wanted him to or not. Derek assured Stiles he’d get Stiles’s Jeep to his house, while they drove in Derek’s car.

It might not have been necessary, but Derek walked Stiles to his front door, which made Stiles laugh a little.

“Looking for a kiss goodnight?" Stiles might be trying to mask his pain, or just being genuine, but Derek could see he was worn and tired.

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” Derek gave him a meaningful look, and turned to leave.

Stiles grabbed his upper arm to stop him, “Derek,” He turned back to look at Stiles, but Stiles didn’t speak further. He only came closer, forcing his arms around Derek’s waist, leaving Derek to put his arms around Stiles’s shoulders. Derek didn’t hesitate in hugging Stiles right back. He could see them doing this much much more.

“Thanks for being there,” Stiles said, pulling away, “And here.” He wiped his face of fresh tears, and sniffled.

Derek reached out to gently grasp Stiles’s wrist, “Hey, I’m always gonna be here for you.” And Derek didn’t think he’d say something like that to Stiles, let alone mean it with everything in his being. He made sure to put that weight in his voice.

He could see Stiles understood what he meant, and just nodded his head, but also pulled his wrist out of Derek’s grasp to hold his hand. Derek wasn’t sure what that meant, but Stiles let go, and went inside his house. Derek could sense a shift in their relationship, and he was very glad for it.


End file.
